


it could've been worse

by garnetted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetted/pseuds/garnetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire can always see surprises coming a mile away.</p><p>for the tumblr drabble prompt "it could be worse," human au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	it could've been worse

**Author's Note:**

> maybe sapphire isn't the best person to try to throw a surprise party for

“SURPRISE!” 

Sapphire covered her hands with her mouth, noting Ruby’s wide, giddy smile from the corner of her eye. Sapphire added a gasp for good measure. Certainly convincing.

“Oh, my gosh,” she said, elevating her tone of voice. Is this how people react when they’re surprised? She glanced around the room; blue streamers and white lights were strung over the walls. Her gaze flicked over the guests — there were plenty, eyes all lit up, in hopes of just once being able to catch Sapphire off guard.

“Wow, thank you!” Sapphire said to the smiling group, cracking a smile herself. Most of the guests hadn’t quite deciphered how to read her, but Ruby knew Sapphire had seen it coming. Sapphire shrugged half-apologetically to Ruby, who exaggerated a pout.  
 Before Sapphire could process anything else, nine-year-old Steven Universe came barreling up to her. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAPPHIRE!” he shouted, enveloping her in a hug — was he really already as tall as Sapphire’s shoulders? “I can’t wait for you to see the cake! Weren’t you surprised?”

Sapphire had to crack a smile at Steven’s enthusiastic disposition. “Of course I was.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

Steven’s smile got wider. “Really?!”

“No.”

Steven’s shoulders slumped. “Aww.” Sapphire’s friends groaned. 

“You guys included me on the group text.”

Ruby buried her face in her hands. Amethyst laughed, “Uh, yeah, that was me. Sorry, guys.”

Sapphire snuck an arm around Ruby’s waist. “It’s still a great party.” She turned to Steven. “And I can’t wait to try the cake.”

—

Sapphire sat next to Ruby on the floor by the fireplace while their friends mingled and ate (and sang, in Steven’s case). Balanced on Ruby’s knee was a massive plate of red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting; they each held a fork. 

Ruby shoveled a bite of cake into her mouth. “I know you were gonna find out,” she said with her mouth full, “it was just a matter of when. How long have you known?”

Sapphire considered this, scooping a bit of frosting into her mouth. “About two weeks.”

“What?!” Ruby groaned dramatically. “No way!”

Sapphire giggled. “It’s okay. I would’ve found out anyway. You aren’t the best at keeping secrets.” She stole the bite of cake that was loaded onto Ruby’s fork and popped it in her mouth.

Ruby made a face at her, in response to both the cake and the comment. “As long as we all know it wasn’t my fault you found out.”

Sapphire snorted. “Ruby, you were, like, screaming all the way here. And you carried a present inside with us.”

Unable to come up with a witty response, Ruby stuck her tongue out. 

“Hey, it could have been worse,” Sapphire said, scooping a dollop of frosting onto her finger and tapping Ruby’s nose with it. “You could’ve done what Amethyst did. She texted me and asked me to bring chips.”


End file.
